


You've Got A Friend In Me

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I like smaya okay?, I want smaya, Literally just a fanfic about maya and smackle being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: Maya Hart is here for Isadora Smackle.





	

“Listen Smackle, I need to know what's up."

Silence.

“Don't you understand I care about you? You are my best frie--"

Maya then finds herself on the receiving end of a knowing look.

You're **her** best friend.

“Just talk to me! Talk to me Smackle." Maya presses, “It doesn't haven't to be a full sentence, I'll take a word or two."

“Just talk to me... I'm here for you."

Her eyes are pleading with you for something, anything. Her words were heavy with desperation and echo in your mind but you don't respond. You sit there across from her in Topanga's, where it's uncharacteristically empty, with an empty expression plastered on your face. You feel nothing as you don't want to cry and unravel all your pain and your feelings about what has happened to her.

She's far closer to her than she'll ever be with you, you can't confess to her. You can't, so you just sit and look at her trying to mask the evident hopelessness in your eyes. She sees it, you know she does. She's been through this as well, you've seen it.

You have another thing in common now, heartbreak gained from a stupid love triangle. Just like her, you lose.  
She lets out an exasperated sigh, 'you're not gonna break' you repeat to yourself like a matter-of-fact mantra.

You sit up straighter, you remember the harsh comments spat out at you at a young age; no slouching. A lady never slouches, if you are to be mentally deformed being autistic you are to be at least elegant and pristine in every other way.

She gets up to leave, she's know you won't talk if you choose. You're as stubborn as a mule and bend for no one unless you see fit.

You're a genius, an actual Einstein and should stay firm to your belief. She's almost out the door now.

“I am so very far from fine," you croak out, failing to mask your brokenness as your voice cracks when you say the word, 'fine'.

The hardest thing is watching someone you love, love someone else.

The brief sentence is all Maya needs and she drops on the seat you are sitting on. It's not a regular thing for you both but you instinctively scooted over to let her plop down right beside you and rest your head on her already offered shoulder. You both just sit in silence leaning against the wall, one of her arms snaked around your shoulder.

It takes a while for you to realise she's making small circles in your upper arm but you eventually do. You both stay in silence content because how do you explain to someone that you don't die but existing is just a little too hard for you right now? You take a moment to think about really but you can't explain it?

Do you say you're homesick for arms that don't want to hold you anymore instead? You breathe out frustratingly and she moves to look in the eyes, you let it happen.

Ever miss yourself? The person who you were before your first heartbreak or was betrayed by a person you trust?  
You don't say the words but speak nevertheless and ask with your eyes and she nods slightly like the memory physically hurt her. Yes, her identity crisis, you remember the story that you found absolutely ridiculous.

Becoming someone to check if they're good enough for your best friend? Rubbish. Impossible, you thought but the girl staring at you right now played it off perfectly so much so you fell for it eventually. You mock the strong conviction you believed you had and laugh to yourself at your immaturity.

You mutter that you're happy that you and her talk one on one even though it's a true rarity and exist at the same time.

She laughs a little and tells you wholeheartedly, “I'm happy about that too Smack."

You both decide to enjoy a little time together before she asks if your up for an adventure.

“The adventures I enjoy are of a literary nature," you daftly respond.

She belts out a genuinely amused laugh and pulls you to your feet. Okay, no literary based adventure for you.

You're not up to it though, whatever she has planned but you let her pull you out of Topanga's and half smile as you watch her march adorably ahead of you while shouting at people to get out of your way. You love it.

* * *

 “Hey Izzy," she calls. “You still got a lil flour right there."

You wipe where she points at and she laughs then it hits you, you have smeared liquid soap on your face. To her amusement, you groan and wipe the bubbles off then glare at her unashamed smile.

You and the giggling blonde know the glare you give her is playful and the carefree look she dons stops you from playfully snapping at her.

It dawns on you she set you up then you wiped at handful of the soap across her lip giving her the best bubble pirate moustache. You fall into a fit of giggles yourself, feeling at peace with yourself.

Baking cookies at her house and watching TV was not the adventure you thought she had planned for you and you don't mind a bit. You feel like yourself.

Treated with a well-cooked meal is also a bonus. The taste of Katy's Honey Baked chicken is delicious and the collective taste of the accompaniments leaves a wonderful feeling in your stomach.

The Hunters happily oblige your intrusion on their family dinner and the heavy shower prevents you from going home so you have to stay over; the evening gets even better as you find Zay chilling in Maya's room with Netflix loaded waiting for you.

You have a blast eating snacks and watching TV shows until Zay had to leave.

“Now what?" You ask innocently as it's your first sleepover with Maya alone.

“I dunno," she answers honestly.

“Well you're the sleepover expert here" you say playfully earning a small smile from your blonde friend.

“Fair," she says getting of the bed. “I wanna play music but I don't think you'll like it."

You shot her a look that says “Try me" and she shuffles over to her phone.

You watch her scroll through her phone hesitantly until she finally selects something. It starts and she slowly turns to see you with a huge grin on your face but you quickly change to an unimpressed smirk.

“I'm not a stranger to Russ, blondie."

“You listen to rap?"

“Shocker!" You exclaim feigning surprise.

“I can go deeper on the beat to be honest~~~" she starts and you both rap in sync, alternating lyrics perfectly.

The music switches and you and her don't stop your vibe. You both have similar music taste, the more you know, you have something other than excellent nickname giving, sarcasm and sass.

You both listen to her music until you find yourself by the window and her on her bed busy drawing away. It's been a good time but you're both tired of dramatically dancing around and lip syncing. You decide it's time for a atmosphere change and start playing your own music, chill lo-fi playlist.

You grab a book from her bookshelf, to your surprise she has more novels than you assumed. Maya was a reader, you look over to her busy drawing with the cutest concentrated frown. You smile and drop in the chair by the window and read The Young Elites.

“Who's the artiste?" She inquires after a good 15 minutes of comfortable silence.

You listen and answer, “Alina Baraz, song's Pretty Thoughts. I love her music, you should check her out."

You watch her giving a confirming nod and smile before attempting to read.

 **Attempting**.

Maya tosses over a hair tie and motions for you to use it. She has been watching you tuck your hair behind your ears and you whisper a soft “Thank you" before doing just that.

Okay so you pull your hair in a messy bun and actually begin to read the book in hand. You don't know when but you fall asleep. The day sucked but you might've gotten closer to Maya as a result so it's not all bad. You definitely are still hurting, Farkle and Riley are dating but you also want them happy. You prove to be the childish enigma you refuse to be.

Early next morning Katy wakes you up before Maya to take you home. It's Saturday but you had no intention to stay anyway. You lock yourself away for the weekend only texting Maya and Zay, thanking them for Friday.

It surprises you when Lucas is the only one who tries to talk with you but he respects your decision to be alone. It's a depressing time, you can only think about them even as you try to drown yourself in work.

* * *

 Monday is here and you're ready for school. Farkle doesn't come to walk you like he used to, disheartened you still walk with your head held high. You almost falter when you reach your locker and see them holding hands, watching you worriedly.

Deep breaths and the slam of a hand to the metal locker to your immediate left leaves a memorable sting has you back in the game. A paper slips out of your locker and you pick it up to see it's a drawing of you, messy bun and all, sitting against the wall with a book in hand.

You look good, the attention to detail is impeccable. Maya probably stayed up a good while doing it, you gotta repay her some day. You're happy.

  
You put it up and head over to them, your five closest friends with a smile.

“Good morning."

You look at them all and recollect the good memories you individually shared together, Riley and Farkle are hardest to look at. But you do without frowning or crying at the overwhelming feeling in your stomach.

Maybe it won't suck as much. You look and stare at Maya who's giving you a shy yet proud smile.

**_You've got a friend in me._ **


End file.
